Guess what?
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: A night out between Iruka and Kakashi should be easy, should be relaxing. But well… Nothing was really like that with them, right?


**Title:** Guess what?

**Ship:** Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka

**Genre:** Romance/Angsty/Fluff

**A/N:** I wanted to write something short and I was inspired by a prompt to write this short little thing. I have been problems in working on my WIPs considering how I started to work, again, and I will have to kill myself this semester to complete 180 hours of Internship. Yay!

Anyway, enjoy!

**Description:** A night out between Iruka and Kakashi should be easy, should be relaxing. But well… Nothing was really like that with them, right?

**Prompt: **

Iruka: guess what

Kakashi: what

Iruka: I love you

Kakashi: O:

* * *

**Single Chapter: Guess what?**

It was with a hollow thud that Iruka placed his empty beer bottle on the table, and stared squarely at the sole lazy gray eye staring right back at him. He didn't know what he was expecting when he accepted the older nin's invitation for drinks but sure didn't expect being teased all night to the point his blood was boiling with frustration and embarrassment.

"Something wrong, sensei?" The words were drawled, but Iruka could hear the same teasing tone lurking behind all that.

He didn't give the Jonin an answer and walked away from the table they were sharing. He didn't stop as he heard the older man call his name, walking out of the bar without a backward glance. But Iruka didn't go far, a few meters from the bar his arm was grabbed, making him stop.

"Iruka-" Kakashi didn't have a chance to continue as Iruka pulled his arm out of Kakashi's hold.

"No, I don't want to hear it," Iruka said firmly, balling his hands in an effort to not slap that stupid bastard.

"I was just joking," the silver-haired nin said lamely, noting right away how that was a mistake.

Iruka took in a sharp breath, trying to ignore the sharp pang in his chest. Of course, he was joking, that's why he had to leave that bar, had to put as much distance between them. Because hearing that man play with the possibilities of them, with his feelings, were more than he could take.

"You don't get it, do you?" His voice shook at the end, and he had to fight tears from forming on the corners of his eyes. He felt almost proud of himself when that dark gray eye widened as he took in his shaking form.

The Jonin was looking at him intently as if he was a difficult puzzle that he couldn't quite figure out. It just made Iruka even angrier and frustrated with himself and Kakashi.

"Guess what?" He finally decided to break the silence, since the Jonin seemed content in just observing him.

"What?" This time Kakashi talked, feeling even more puzzled.

"I love you!" Iruka blurted the truth, not caring of how unromantic all that was, with frustration coating his words. "And with you making jokes about us, about how you can't stop thinking of me, and then right after telling me it was because you can see me in one of your filthy books. Sending me all these mixed signals just make things worse, you asshole!" In his tirade, Iruka didn't notice how Kakashi seemed frozen in place, eye wide and his mouth hanging (although that was more difficult to notice because of the mask). "I'm tired of being played like this, so you stop it at once or next time I'm punching you-" he was interrupted again.

But this time was when hands gently cupped his cheeks, making Iruka blink surprised as Kakashi's face appeared way too close to his. Gray eye serious as they stared at Iruka's brown ones.

"Say it again," Kakashi said commanding, startling Iruka a bit.

"What?"

"Say it," Kakashi repeated himself, grey eye searching Iruka's face, and now that Iruka was paying attention to it he could see the wonder in there.

"Say what? That you're an asshole?" He barely noticed what he asked, fascinated by the things he was starting to see on that beautiful eye staring right at him.

"That you love me," Kakashi spoke softly, tenderly, and Iruka could swear he was hearing vulnerability in there.

The Chunin bit his bottom lip, in his fury he had forgotten what he had confessed before. Lowering his eyes as embarrassment settled on himself, cheeks warming up.

"I love you," he said it again, putting all his feelings into it.

The hands on his face disappeared suddenly to soon appear around his waist, pulling him flush against Kakashi.

"Oh, Iruka," the older ninja said as he buried his face on Iruka's neck. "I love you, too."

Iruka felt his heart jump in his chest, but at the same, he couldn't be so sure it wasn't another joke. That would hurt so deeply if it was.

"You're not joking, are you?" Iruka could hear the tightness on his tone, and also the hope.

Kakashi's arms tightened slightly around him before the older ninja pulled his head away from Iruka's neck so he could look at Iruka again.

"No, I'm not," Kakashi answered.

And before Iruka could say anything else, lips were pressed against his in that deserted street in the middle of the night. He didn't see when Kakashi had lowered his mask, and honestly, he didn't care. All that mattered were that those soft lips were on his, and Kakashi was kissing him deeply. He could think of relationships, consequences or how to punch that stupid Jonin later.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think about it! I know it's not that original or a long thing full of twits and beautiful plot, but I suppose it can be something fun and distracting.

Hopefully, see you soon!

Nath :*


End file.
